A Happy Accident
by Shinjidoggysasuka
Summary: Shinji gets hurt protecting Asuka from a reckless cyclist. Will this finally be the jolt she needs to admit her feelings for him?
1. Broken

**Chapter 1: **

**Broken**

The first words he heard that morning were, "Wake up, stupid!". Another normal morning at Misato's place. Shinji had gotten used to being woken up in this manner since Asuka had arrived, and to tell the truth, he began to find himself fond of it. He rolled slowly out of bed, went to the bathroom and relieved himself, then returned to his room and changed into his uniform. After that he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Shinji was greeted by an angry glare when he entered the kitchen. Asuka was sitting at the table waiting for her breakfast. Her next words to him were, "What took you so long? I am starving, and we have to leave for school!"

Shinji walked over to the stove and turned on the gas, and then while reaching for a pan said, "I had a hard time finding a clean pair of socks: Misato forgot to take our wash down to the laundry room again."

Still giving him an angry glare she said, "I guess that's an acceptable excuse. I'm sick of Misato and her absent minded crap, too."

While eating, Asuka talked to Shinji about their class project. Over the months she had gotten to know him, she had grown a tolerance for his whining. She even began to grow slightly fond of him and his reactions to the way she teased him. He was always cooking for her as well, which made her feel a slight obligation to make him feel slightly liked. As they walked out the door that morning she said to him, "I hope you realize how fortunate you are that a nerd like you gets to walk to school with a stunning belle like me." She smiled as Shinji gave her an overwhelmed look.

They began walking to school on their normal route, with Shinji listening to his SDAT along the way. As usual he was oblivious to the world. This frustrated Asuka to no end that every day he would do this. Today she decided to teach him a lesson, and going along with that she snatched the headphones off his ears saying, "Let me have a quick listen, Shinji!" He protested with his look, then resigned himself to the fact he was not getting it back until he got to school.

They kept walking, with Asuka listening to Shinji's music all the while. She actually seemed to be enjoying it, and Shinji thought to himself that he should see if he could find her one at a local hardware store. Suddenly, as they reached the intersection, he heard the whirring of bike wheels and realized that a cyclist was approaching the intersection from behind the wall at which he stopped. Asuka kept walking, however, right into the cyclist's path. Suddenly, Shinji jumped into action, pushing her out of the path. Asuka fell to the ground and the headphones of the SDAT fell off her head.

Asuka was about to turn and yell at Shinji when she suddenly heard a loud thump, a crack, and a scream of pain. She turned around to see Shinji passed out on the ground with tiny puddles of blood forming around his right arm and leg. The cyclist was on the ground, too, but he quickly got up and started running. She screamed at him for a while and then returned to Shinji. As he was still passed out and his leg was bent slightly out of shape, Asuka opened her cellular phone and called NERV Emergency services.

When they answered, she told them what happened and where they were. Only after she hung up did she realize what had really happened. That cyclist was about to hit her and Shinji pushed her out of harm's way. She began to tear up and sob, and at that moment she truly began to worry Shinji would not survive this. Even if he survived, he might not be able to pilot an EVA: they might have to send him away; it would only be her and Rei until they find a new pilot.

When the NERV personnel found them, Asuka was still crying over his collapsed form. They quickly came and asked her what exactly happened, all the while giving Shinji a quick examination. They whisked him onto a stretcher and put him into the medical van when they finished. Asuka jumped into the back of the van with them and said, "I'm not leaving his side!" The staff consented and closed the van's doors.

As they began driving to the NERV medical center, Asuka pulled herself together and called Hikari to let her know what had happened and why they would not be making it to school. Hikari said worriedly, "I hope Ikari is okay. Please tell me when we can all come visit him."

Asuka agreed to tell her and said, "I have to go now; I want to ask the medics what's going to happen to him." She shut her phone and tried to get the attention of the medic. She said to the medic, "Do you know how bad it is yet?"

The medic gave her a kind smile and said, "He should be okay. Judging by what you said there is no head trauma; it seems he only passed out from the pain."

"What's wrong with him then?", she said.

He answered, "He has a twisted ankle, a broken leg, broken arm, a gash on his arm, and a few small abrasions on his leg. It's nothing serious. Recovery time is six weeks and he will be as good as new. The doctor, however, will have to set the bones and perform X-rays when we get to the hospital."

Asuka was not completely relived, but she felt a little better knowing Shinji will be okay. She held onto the side of the van as they turned into the medical center parking lot.

When they got into the emergency room, the doctors told Asuka to wait outside until they got Shinji a room. Asuka waited for the longest time. As she waited she looked at a few magazines fleetingly and watched the TV in the waiting room. Shinji's favorite game show was on the television as she watched, and her thoughts lingered back to him constantly. Soon a nurse came and said she was allowed to come back.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes trying to fight through the fog in his head. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of relief when he pushed Asuka out of the way of the bike, then the pressure and nothing. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Asuka. He managed to squeeze out in a weak tone, "A-s-u-ka? Are you... okay?"

Asuka's eyes began to tear up again as she said, "I should be asking you that same question, dummy."

After he woke up a little more she told him what happened. "You worried me, Shinji; I thought you might have been dead."

Shinji blushed and replied, "I'm sorry I worried you, Asuka, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I hope you're not mad at me."

"How could I be mad at you when you're in this condition, look at you!", she said, "According to them you can't get the casts wet, so someone is going to have to give you sponge baths for the next six weeks. And you're going to have to guide me through cooking our meals since you can't do it. Not to mention you're also going to have to be in a wheelchair for the next six weeks. And I'm going to have to take notes for you, since you can't use your right arm. I am going to have to write out your homework for you."

She stopped when she saw Shinji's bewildered look and said, "But it's okay; you deserve this stuff after what you did."

Shinji blushed and said, "Um, thanks, Asuka. But who's going to clean me down there when I have those sponge baths?"

Asuka suddenly gave Shinji the look of death. He gulped and added, "I - I just don't want Misato doing it; you know she's kinda grabby." Then he whispered, "I think she might have a think for small boys."

Asuka smiled and said, "I guess I could if it spares you from Misato the hebephile, but no funny business or I'll chop it off." Shinji shuddered and consented.

Asuka got up and turned on the TV. As the game show was still on, she watched it with Shinji. As they watched together the nurse came in and gave Shinji lunch. Shinji asked Asuka if she wanted some, but she declined and opted to go to the cafeteria instead. As she left the room she told Shinji she was going to bring him a special treat.

As Shinji ate he felt fortunate that Asuka was by his side. She really did not have to do all this for him. All the same, for him this turned out to be a happy accident. He really liked Asuka and now he was getting all her attention _and_ a special treat to boot! He felt damn lucky.

Very soon Asuka came back holding two soft serve ice cream cones. She handed one to Shinji and began to eat hers. Shinji smiled and began to eat his. As he ate he said to her, "I haven't had this in the longest time, not since the day I met Misato. I bought one on my way to the train station today."

They ate a little longer, and then Shinji said, "I'm - I'm glad I joined NERV, just because I got the chance to meet you."

They both blushed. Asuka thought, "_Usually I would kick his ass for saying something like that, but it's kinda sweet._" They finished their cones in silence and then continued watching the TV. Soon Misato arrived with Kaji and a bag of clothing for Shinji in tow, a worried look painted on her face. Shinji was surprised that Asuka did not fawn over Kaji when he walked into the room, but instead continued to pay attention to him.

As Misato was asking Asuka what happened, Kaji came over to Shinji and said, "Well, those are some injuries you've got there, Shinji. Inflicted in the course of protecting a beautiful damsel I suppose?"

Shinji replied yes and told Kaji what happened. Kaji smiled and said, "Well that's good for you; it takes a real man to risk his wellbeing for a woman he loves." Shinji blushed and nodded.

Misato came over and began smothering Shinji with questions like, "What were you thinking!", and, "Why would you risk yourself like this!"

After Misato lectured Shinji, the nurses gave her the discharge papers and asked everyone to leave while they helped Shinji change out of the hospital gown and into the clothing Misato brought. Misato with Asuka went to the lobby where she filled out the papers. The nurse wheeled Shinji out to her. She handed Misato a bottle and a slip of paper saying, "These are the prescribed pain killers. This should last him a week, fill out the prescription before then. Make sure he takes one tablet every six hours." Misato thanked her and began to wheel Shinji out to the car.

Asuka and Misato helped Shinji into the back seat, put the wheelchair in the trunk, and began to drive home. Shinji was surprised during the entire ride. Asuka talked to him instead of ignoring him and trying to talk to Kaji. As they talked Misato turned around and said, "You're not going to school for two days, Shinji; I don't want you traveling to anywhere but your room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the futon in the living room."

Shinji nodded and Asuka said, "Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of him." Misato look at her surprisingly.

When they got home Misato told Shinji to go to his room and lie down. Asuka wheeled him in, then came out and said, "I'm going to move the TV to Shinji's room so he has something to do, and so we can have a justification for spending more time with him."

Misato look at her oddly but did not disapprove. She wondered what had gotten into Asuka that was suddenly making her act kindly toward Shinji. Whatever it was it was a welcome change from the usual screaming and yelling from her, which always seemed to be projected towards him.

For the rest of the evening they watched TV with Shinji. He fell asleep soon after he took his painkillers, so Misato and Asuka retired to their rooms. After a while she heard Asuka walking around the kitchen. As she looked out the door, she saw Asuka walking into Shinji's room with a glass of water. She closed her door and smiled thinking, "_Considerate Asuka is truly a rare sight. This little incident struck a chord in her for the better. I wonder if it will be the same tomorrow morning when she has to cook breakfast by herself._"


	2. Breakfast and Dinner the Soryu Way

**Chapter 2:**

**Breakfast and Dinner the Soryu Way**

Next morning Asuka defied reality and habit. She woke up at 6 in the morning and got ready. Now that Shinji was down for the count she knew she had to step up to the plate. No part of her was even remotely ready to concede defeat and admit she could not survive without Shinji When this was all said and done she intended to come out of this with Shinji acknowledging her greatness.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth she walked out to the kitchen expecting it to be empty but instead was greeted with a smiling Misato. Apparently the same thoughts had crossed their minds for when entering the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of pans out on the counter. Misato grinned at Asuka saying, "Good morning, you're up extremely early. What brought this about?"

Prideful Asuka didn't want to admit she was planning to cook for Shinji, so she said in response, "Since Shinji is bedridden after yesterday I decided I would make us all breakfast, after all we cannot expect you to since you have to work so hard." Misato smiled and responded saying, "No offense Asuka but I am not sure you are able to handle this." Just as they began glaring at each other an audible groan of pain projected from Shinji's room. Suddenly breakfast seemed to be of second importance as both of the territorial females rushed to Shinji's room.

Shinji's pain killers had apparently worn off and he had woken in a world of unimaginable hurt. When they entered the room he had his teeth gritted and tears streaming down both sides of his face. Asuka clammed up but Misato was quick to action. She got out his bottle of pills and helped him take them and drink water to get them down. Shinji was still in pain though and it was going to take time for the pills to take effect. Knowing this Misato turned to Asuka and said, "I am going to stay with Shinji till the pills take effect. I guess you can take a shot at the breakfast." Asuka's first instinct was to argue but she quickly threw that urge aside knowing that for the moment it was more important to cook a meal so Shinji had something to eat.

By the time Asuka had entered the kitchen though and donned the apron she realized maybe she had bit off more than she could chew. In Germany the only thing she knew how to cook was oatmeal and eggs. All they had in the refrigerator were eggs, rice, mackerel, instant ramen, soy sauce, and beer. Asuka made a face and decided eggs scrambled was all she could manage, but she had never cooked eggs without butter, and for that matter she had not cooked eggs in years so she was not sure how this would turn out.

20 minutes and 4 wasted eggs later Asuka had formed an repulsive looking but edible mass of mashed up egg. In the sink lay the pan coated with burnt egg matter and in the trash lay the departed remains of her failed experiment. By now the pain medication had kicked in and Misato was wheeling Shinji out to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, sniffing the air and seeing the mess of egg on the plate she began to regret her earlier decision to allow Asuka to have her way in this matter. Her initial idea was that this would be a decent exercise in responsibility for the young girl and as her guardian it was Misato's duty to make sure she developed into a responsible functioning adult, however in light of the aftermath Misato was just thankful the apartment did not get set on fire.

Concerned for the health of her other young ward Misato left the sufficiently doped up Shinji just outside the kitchen door and entered to more thoroughly inspect Miss Soryu's cooking. She only hoped the food was not toxic and felt it her duty as the adult to fall on the proverbial sword should the dish prove to be inedible. Her body could handle it most likely, however Shinji's probably couldn't in his vulnerable state. She entered the kitchen with a smile and without a work picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a bite without warning. Asuka gave her a scolding look which she disregarded as she chewed. After processing and swallowing what she had eaten and deemed it safe for teenage consumption however vile it looked she smiled at Asuka and managed to lie through her teeth saying, "That was very good Asuka, you're really doing well right off the bat."

A glutton for compliments Asuka smiled and thanked Misato not even detecting for a moment the insincerity in her voice. Misato quickly went back out and wheeled Shinji into the kitchen. He was half asleep and his eyes were barely open. After being seated at the table Asuka served her concoction to her two victims then sat down next to the younger doped up one. She then noticed the lack of lucidity in the young boy next to her.

A few minutes into the meal Asuka knew this would be an issue, Shinji had not touched his food even once and it was getting cold. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer below the counter and shoveled some eggs on it, then proceeded to bring them to his lips. Misato gazed with a look of horror but she also knew Shinji had to eat so he would recover. She still cringed at the thought of how Shinji must have felt at the moment. Shinji however ate the food, slowly chewing it and swallowing. Misato thought to herself that the medication must be extremely good since Shinji made no protest to the browned material entering his digestive tract.

After breakfast Misato put Shinji back in his room while making Asuka get ready for school. Her original plan to skip school and stay home with the bed ridden boy was shot down by Misato. Apparently she had called in a nurse from the NERV Medical Center to come take care of him during the day. Asuka protested briefly then resigned herself to her fate. She packed her bag then walked to school alone for the first time in weeks.

Throughout the day Class Rep Hikari Horaki could not help but to notice her usually brash friend was unusually sullen and was spacing out when she was usually highly concentrated on her lessons. By lunch she had already been caught off guard by Mr. Nebukawa's questions 3 times which despite her inability to read most of the Kanji was rare for even her. When the bell rang she attempted to pull Asuka to the side as she went to retrieve her Bento from the nook however Asuka instead walked towards the door of the classroom. Forgetting her own lunch she made a beeline to intercept the brooding foreigner before she left the classroom. Quickly placing herself between the door and her classmate she smiled in her usual manner and said, "Aren't we going to eat lunch together?"

Asuka looked at her with surprisingly calm eyes and said, "I have to go buy my lunch. Didn't you hear, Shinji was seriously injured yesterday so he wasn't able to make me a Bento this morning." Hikari had heard rumors about this happening but she simply could not believe that this had happened to one of her classmates. She assumed it was just gossip and Shinji was out with a cold, and she had assumed they were both out yesterday for a surprise physical or something else random that Eva Pilots were subjected to.

"Oh my god, people were talking about it but I thought it was a rumor. Is he going to be okay, how serious is it?" Asuka replied, "The doctor said he was going to be fine in 6 weeks but he has a broken arm, a broken leg, and multiple broken ribs. He needs to rest now, take his meds and let the nature take its course. I just feel guilty because he got hurt saving me. I want to do his work for him while he is sick but I can't even cook breakfast. I messed up this morning and Misato tried sparing my feelings by acting like it was good."

Hikari frowned and pondered what she had heard. "Let me go get my Bento and we can talk about this over lunch." Ten minutes later they had found a place to sit and began to eat their Lunch. Hikari said, "I think I can help you with the cooking. I run an after school Home Economics Club with Miss Chihiro. If you call Misato and tell her you are going to be late I am sure I can convince Miss Chihiro to let you join us AND give you a ride home. Its only an hour but I am sure between the two of us we can teach you an amazing dish you can make for both Shinji and Misato."

Asuka made a funny look but then consented. "If you really think this will help I have nothing to loose but I need to learn something simple so I can make it with as few mistakes as possible or Misato will try to make dinner instead." Hikari replied, "I'm sure we can work that out, we are only learning simple things so far anyway." "Thanks", Asuka said, "I owe you a really big favor sometime Hikari." Looking in the distance where Toji was playing basketball Hikari said, "I'm sure we can think of something"

The rest of the day was uneventful as usual. In the afternoon Mr. Nebukawa gave them a test on events that took place worldwide after the Third Impact. It was all easy material and Asuka finished it well before the bell rang and they had to turn in their papers. Even without paying attention in class Asuka knew all of the propaganda like the back of her had. She had to after all, she was a member of NERV.

When the bell rang Asuka gathered her stuff and followed Hikari to the Home Economics room. After setting their stuff down Hikari brought Asuka over to meet Miss Chihiro. "Miss Chihiro, this is my friend Asuka. She needs help learning how to cook because our classmate who she lives with was injured and he was the one who usually did the cooking for their household." Miss Chihiro smiled and responded, "You must be talking about Shinji. I heard about the accident in the teachers lounge. You're a very sweet girl for wanting to take care of him. I hope he knows what a lucky boy he is."

Asuka blushed a little and Miss Chihiro winked at her in a playful manner. Then she said, "Take a seat at any table you like and we will start when everyone has arrived and settled in." Asuka and Hikari situated themselves at one of the thick wooden tables and donned aprons. Hikari began to clean their space and Asuka asked her questions. After about ten minutes everyone was assembled and prepared so the class began.

Miss Chihiro stood at the head table in the classroom and called for everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student in class with us today. She is an exchange student from Germany so to make things easier today we are going to make a dish with ingredients a westerner like herself will be familiar with using. Today we will make Beef Mabo Tofu and Miso soup!" She then proceeded to have the students pass out instructions and ingredients to each table and when they finished they turned on their burners. Hikari had Asuka work on the prep for the vegetables and she made her pay close attention as she prepared the Tofu and Miso Paste for the soup.

When the Miso Soup was on the stove Hikari took the time to explain the rice cooker to Asuka briefly then set her to work on the beef while she started the rice. Watching Asuka working at these tasks Hikari realized the other girl was out of her element but was trying her hardest and was noticeably improving. She was making fewer and fewer mistakes as she went on and soon the beef was sizzling and the soup was done. Twenty minutes later the entire meal was done and Miss Chihiro let them begin to eat some while the rest of the class was finishing up having found it satisfactory. Asuka seemed proud when she got Miss Chihiro's approval.

At the end of the class they all bowed and thanked Miss Chihiro for her lesson, then they cleaned and packed their bags. As the other girls left Hikari and Asuka sat and waited for Miss Chihiro to finish putting away books. Hikari whispered to Asuka, " Are you sure you will be okay tonight? I can ask my parents if I can stay at your place." Asuka replied, "No thanks, I have to try this out for myself, sink or swim you know? And I don't think they would approve of you sleeping under the same roof with a boy after all, even if he is drugged up."

Hikari gave Asuka a puzzled look and then said, "Okay, but tomorrow I wanna walk to school with you if that's fine." Asuka smiled and said, "Okay." Then Miss Chihiro came over. "I am finished now and we can go girls. By the way Asuka, you did very well today and I hope you come back." Turning to smile at Miss Chihiro she replied, "I think I will, I can't cook the same meal every night."

On the way home Miss Chihiro stopped by a small 24 hour market and helped Asuka pick up the ingredients she didn't have at home. Then she dropped Asuka off at the apartment complex with her arms full of groceries and with a smile and a wave drove home herself. Asuka took the elevator up and rushed to the end of the exterior hallway as quick as she could. She was relived to be greeted by the nurse when she returned, Misato apparently wasn't back yet. Quickly looking over she saw Shinji sitting on the couch watching TV.

He wasn't as dazed as he was in the morning but he also did not seem to be in much pain either. He slowly turned around and weakly greeted her saying, "Hi Asuka. How was your day? Did they send any homework for me." Asuka realized she had forgotten the printout she was supposed to bring back for Shinji. She apologized, "I actually forgot the printout, sorry about that. You can look at mine though."

Having said this she quickly retreated to the kitchen and began prep-work on the meal. As she began putting the pots on the stove she heard Misato come in the door. A few minutes later Misato entered the kitchen and her face turned pale. Asuka wasn't sure whether it was the sight of her in an apron looking domestic or whether it was the idea of her cooking. Either way she calmly continued what she was doing undeterred.

Misato however was quivering on the inside. While she was afraid of the damage Asuka could do with raw meat she also knew she could not exactly tell her to stop what she had already started without a succinct and logical reason, and any such reason would harm Asuka's pride and result in a shouting match. Fearfully taking her next step Misato asked Asuka what she was preparing. Asuka Replied, "Beef Mabo Tofu. Hikari and I learned to make it in her home-EC club today." Having said this she returned to her work as calm as before.

Major Katsuragi had seen a lot of scary things in her lifetime. She had survived Lilith and the Second Impact, as well as 8 other angel attacks and the Jet Alone incident but at this moment she was quite scared. She wanted nothing more than to be able to run this quandary through the MAGI super computers, but she was sure even they wouldn't have an answer. The only thing she could really do was observe and step in if it looked like things were going south. Pulling up a chair she nonchalantly said, "You mind if I watch your new found skills then?" Asuka thought to herself that Misato must be the least subtle person on earth but she nodded, consenting to her supervision. And so she continued to cook with Misato watching and trying to put on a brave face.

Very soon edible smells began to seep out of the pots and pans Asuka had used in her cooking and Misato's mouth began to water. She was shocked that what Asuka was preparing smelled good and looked edible. Very soon Shinji's nurse rolled him into the kitchen as well for both of them had become curious as to who was cooking. (It was common knowledge through all of NERV's divisions that Misato was a terrible cook thanks to the gossip spread by a certain head of the Research and Development Division.)

Shinji sat silently mustering up as much awe as he could in his current state. Even he was impressed with her new found talent. Soon everyone in the kitchen was watering at the mouth in anticipation of the meal to come. For Shinji it was mainly hunger though Misato and the Nurse Mikasa also felt anxiety and curiosity. Misato was still unsure it would be edible and she did not intend to let Shinji take one bite till she tested to make sure it was done properly and wouldn't make him sick.

Very soon Asuka was finished and began to put her work in serving dishes. Turning around she was surprised at the audience which had formed in the kitchen to watch her. She blushed a little when her eyes turned upon Shinji looking somewhat adorable as he stared with a childish look of longing on his face at the food being moved in front of him. She felt weird inside like her work had suddenly been rewarded when he saw her food.

Misato took advantage of Asuka's moment of distraction to sneak a piece of the meat to try to be sure it was cooked. Biting into it Misato suddenly felt outclassed by the young girls new found skill. She thought to herself that she was sure glad Asuka seemed to have lost interest in Kaji, knowing he was a total lecher she was sure Asuka could have won the perverts affection with the beef she just made. It was quite good and Misato felt a mixture of amazement and pride at her young wards determination.

Very soon the food was on the plates and all of them sat down to dinner. Mikasa thanked Asuka for making enough to share with her as well. Asuka replied, "It was no problem, I made enough for 6 people really. I don't know if we would have been able to finish it all between the three of us. I don't know about Misato but I have to watch my figure." Misato scowled at Asuka and said, "My figure is just fine Asuka, not that its any of your business."

Shinji laughed and everyone looked to the head of the table surprised. "Sorry, its just that everything feels so normal right now even with Misaka here for the reasons she is here for and my condition. It's like everything is perfectly fine and were all a small family that's been together for years." Misato grinned widely and said, "Sounds like someone is feeling a little better. You're stronger than you look"

Shinji blushed and replied, Thanks Misato. I guess while we are complimenting each other I should also add that this food is really good Asuka." Asuka blushed the deepest red imaginable till she looked just like her Unit 2. Then she noticed that they were all looking at her, Misaka and Misato with amused grins and Shinji with his trademark clueless face of puzzlement. She quickly said, "I think I made the beef too spicy!", and both Misato and Misaka burst out laughing while Shinji sat there wondering if there was something important he missed.

After Misato helped Asuka finish cleaning up the kitchen she told Asuka to do her homework and to help Shinji with his own homework. Asuka went back to her room and got her material and then went to Shinji's room. When she came in Shinji was busy trying to open his book to the proper page using only his left arm. She quietly laughed and then donning a scowl, walked over and opened the book to the proper page.

Shinji looked at her with a bewildered look so Asuka said, "Misato told me to come do my homework with you. Maybe with my superior guidance you might actually do well." Shinji sighed and said, "Thank you Asuka. I don't think I would be able to get any work done tonight without you. You're being really nice and it means a lot to me." Asuka blushed and Shinji asked her if she felt sick. "Of course not you Idiot, you're just saying stupid things that are making me embarrassed for you.", she said while sitting down roughly in the chair next to Shinji. He looked at her again with his puzzled look. Asuka regained composure then began working and scowled at Shinji once or twice till he did as well.

As they worked Asuka's face softened and she calmed down. They quickly finished the work allotted to them between Asuka's intelligence and Shinji's natural ability to read the Kanji which Asuka was still struggling to learn. Asuka turned to Shinji and said, "As much as it pains me to say it we make a pretty good team Shinji. Our grades may go up while you are still in recovery." Now it was Shinji's turn to blush. Asuka's praise oddly resonated with him and he bashfully thanked her for her help. Asuka was amused by the turnabout and told him it was no problem. She then helped him over to his bed.

She turned on the TV for him and then went to leave the room. Shinji stopped her though and bashfully asked her if she wanted to stay and watch TV with him. Asuka paused at the door for a minute then said, "Sure, I guess that would be fun." She pulled up a chair next to Shinji's bed and they began watching some sort of variety show that was on at that hour.

About a half hour in Shinji mustered up the courage to talk to Asuka. "Hey Asuka, do you hate me?", he asked in his timid voice. Asuka looked at him like he had just pulled down his pants in public. She then slowly answered ,"Of course I don't hate you Shinji. You can be a total pill once in a while but I don't really hate you." He replied, "Well why do you insult me so much and belittle me, then other times do really nice things to me." Asuka sat in thought for a second then said, "Well we live together, I just tease you because that's what you do when you live with someone. They are sort of like family I guess."

Shinji sat quietly for a second. On the variety show the next act walked onto the stage and began to play a old song from the 60's. Shinji then raised his head and asked her, "So I am only like family to you? You don't like me?" Asuka's face lit up like an emergency hallway light in the Geo-Front. Shinji too blushed and began to regret being so forward with her. They sat silently before three more acts; a juggler who juggled cats while reciting each prefecture area code among them, before giving him a short answer. "I don't know", she said while looking at her socks.

They sat silently through the next few acts of the show. As it ended Asuka got up to leave the room but Shinji stopped her again. "I'm sorry I made this awkward Asuka," He said, "I don't want you to leave me yet though. It was fun watching TV with you until I screwed it up." Asuka stopped at the door and stood there for a second slumping her shoulders. The she turned around and said with a wry smile, "Sure you big dummy, but I get to pick the show." Shinji blushed as she sat back down and changed the channel and Asuka pretended not to notice. And so they watched at late night television drama, "The Days and Nights of Neo Tokyo 3"

At around 11:00 Misato noticed that there was no noise coming from Shinji's room and Asuka had not gone to her own room yet. Usually when the two of them were in one room Asuka would yell at him once every 10 minutes. Misato suddenly became worried so she decided to check in on them. Besides the fact she was worried they had somehow killed each other (Which would not only mean the end of the human race but the termination of Misato's employment and possibly her Court Martial.) she had to make sure Asuka got to bed so she could wake up for school in the morning.

Upon entering the room she did not expect to see the sight that mat her eyes. The TV was on and the two teenagers were asleep, Shinji with the blankets up below his chest and Asuka slumped between the chair and his bed. Misato felt a warm little feeling in her chest at the adorable scene before her. She went to the hallway closet and pulled out the extra futon and laid it out on the floor next to the bed and then gently put Asuka under it. Then after turning off the TV she smiled as she closed the door leaving the two teens to sleep.

Later that week Ritsuko would yell at her for allowing them to sleep in the same room but she would tell her the same thing she thought the moment she walked out of the room, "Whats the harm, they were both sleeping so peacefully.

A Note to my Readers

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. As one person said in the comments, "F**k Me". I can only say its been an eventful two years for me, three years filled mostly with loss but a bit of self discovery too. It also doesn't help that my computer is now 5 years old and starting to loose its proper faculties. XP

But look on the bright side, my writing has improved a little tiny bit, I wrote more this time than I have in other chapters of other stories even.

In any case though a million apologies to you all for having to wait so long. But don't worry, just like Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (The real man behind the Eva Manga), just because you don't see me publish anything for a while doesn't mean the story is over or that I left it half done. (Unless of course I die or our fascist president calls the country off to war tomorrow and instates the draft again. Sadly that's the new America under Fuhrer King Obama. He probably is a Homonculus. But enough of my parentheses rant.)

Expect more from me soon. Keep your fingers crossed and prey to the Kami that the inspiration bug bites me and giver me writing malaria. :3

Oh, PS to you all. If you would like to help with my writing that would be swell. I could use a new Proof Reader for starters. And in a new revelation I could also use a Ghost Writer. Boooooooo, sounds spooky right? Not really, all it means is you take a general frame I write, then flesh it out a bit. Afterwords you E-Mail it back to me and I read it, then make corrections and send it back. We do this again and again until you hate me then come to my house and beat me to death with a copy of the manuscript that you printed out, or until I am satisfied that it meets my idea of acceptable and I send it off to the proof reader before I upload it. :3

Sounds fun right? (especially that part about beating me to death. 3 )

Just message me here and I will give you my E-Mail Address or just check my profile cause I'll try to post it there.


End file.
